LA RESURRECCIÓN DE BROLY
by Facuuu019
Summary: Hola,espero les guste la segunda saga.
1. LA RESURRECCIÓN DE BROLY

SAGA BROLY:

LA RESURRECCIÓN DE BROLY:

Luego de los acontecimientos de Black Gokú en La Tierra,ya ah transcurrido 1 año y medio completo.

En algún lugar de La Tierra La Esfera de 6 Estrellas comienza a brillar y llama a las restantes Esferas y todas se reúnen en un solo lugar sin ser encontradas por nadie,en ese instante de Las Esferas emerge un Dragón Rojo y este trae de vuelta a la vida a Broly El Legendario Súper Saiyajin y le ordena que acabe con Son Gokú,Vegeta y el resto de Los Saiyajines que queden.

Broly comienza a volar por una ciudad destruyéndolo todo como un Loco,llamando así la atención de Son Gokú quien siente un poderoso Ki y va a investigar.

Más tarde Son Gokú llega al lugar del desastre y se reencuentra con Broly,este comienza atacar feroz mente a Gokú pero este se transforma en Súper Saiyajin 3 y le da una buena paliza a Broly en Súper Saiyajin.

 **-¿Como haz vuelto a la vida Broly?-Le pregunta Gokú**

 **-Kakarottooo-Respondió Broly**

 **-Contesta miserable-Dijo Goku furioso**

 **-Kakarottoooo-Siguio diciendo Broly**

En ese momento Gokú se preparaba para lanzarle un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha a Broly pero este comienza a recordar a Gokú llorando y se vuelve a Transformar en

El Legendario Súper Saiyajin.

Ahora Broly tenia mucho más poder y igualaba la fuerza de Gokú Súper Saiyajin 3,la pelea iba muy ventajosa hasta que Gokú empezó a perder energía y Broly comenzó a tomar ventaja sobre la batalla,justo a tiempo llego Vegeta para salvar a Gokú.

 **-Este Moustro de nuevo-Dijo Vegeta**

 **-Ten cuidado,sigue siendo la misma bestia de siempre-Dice Gokú**

 **-Pero Yo no soy el mismo de antes-Respondió Vegeta transformándose en**

 **Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul**

Vegeta rápidamente comenzó atacar a Broly dándole tremenda paliza y dejándolo muy debilitado y haciendo que perdiera su Legendaria Transformación.

- **Es tu fin Moustro-Le dijo Vegeta a Broly debilitado**

Vegeta se disponía a matar a Broly con un Resplandor Final cuando Este le lanza un ataque sorpresa,desestabilizando y poniendo furioso a Vegeta.


	2. UN DURO ENTRENAMIENTO CON WHISS

SAGA BROLY:

UN DURO ENTRENAMIENTO CON WHISS,"GOHAN DESATA TODO SU POTENCIAL":

En El Planeta de Whiss y Bills,Gohan se encontraba entrenando con Whiss para poder convertirse en Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul (como Gokú y Vegeta) para así sacar todo su potencial en batalla.

 **-Prepárate Gohan,comienza atacarme-Le dijo Whiss al Joven Saiyajin**

 **-Entendido -Le Respondió Gohan**

 **Gohan comenzó atacar muy veloz y feroz mente a Whiss logrando darle 2 golpes,dejando sorprendido al Sirviente de Bills.**

 **-Nada Mal,nada mal-Dijo Bills observando todo desde lejos**

 **-Continua así Gohan y en poco tiempo dominaras el Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul-Le aclaro Whiss**

 **-Entendido,seguiré con mi arduo entrenamiento-Responde Gohan**

Más tarde luego de continuar y continuar entrenando,Gohan por fin alcanzo la fuerza de un Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul y se quedo transformado así para controlar el poder y no sentir desesperación cada vez que se transformara en ese estado.

 **-Te llevara unos meses poder controlar el poder en toda su totalidad,pero me haz dejado sorprendido lo rápido que conseguiste la transformación-Le dijo Whiss a Gohan**

 **-Gracias Señor,prometo que seguiré entrenando para controlar este poder,le agradezco que me haya entrenado todo este tiempo-Responde Gohan**

 **-No es nada,recuerda siempre traernos algo rico para comer-Dijo Whiss**

 **-Si,si-Dice Gohan en tono gracioso**

 **-De nada Chico-Respondió Whiss**

Luego de todo eso Whiss teletransporta a Gohan a La Tierra y después se despide de Él y vuelve a su Planeta.


	3. LA AYUDA INESPERADA PARA BROLY

SAGA BROLY:

LA AYUDA INESPERADA PARA BROLY EL SAIYAJIN LEGENDARIO:

Mientras que Vegeta muy furioso se disponía a matar a Broly con un súper ataque de Ki,Broly lo único que hacia era ver desesperado la muerte inevitable que iba a tener.

Pero de la nada surge un una Luz brillante,esta cae sobre Broly y lo Teletransporta dejando sin aliento a Gokú y Vegeta.

Gokú intenta buscar El Ki de Broly mediante la Teletransportación pero es inútil,este ser había desaparecido Del Universo Completo.

En algún lugar desconocido Broly es llevado y frente a Él aparece un Hombre muy extraño.

Este hombre toca la frente de Broly trayéndolo a su estado normal,perdiendo la descontrolada transformación del Súper Saiyajin Legendario.

 **-¿Quien eres Tú?-Pregunto un confundido Broly**

 **-Mi Nombre Es Zamasu,y te ayudare a vengarte de esos odiosos Saiyajines-Respondió Zamasu saliendo de las sombras**

 **-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunta Broly**

 **-Muy simple mi amigo Saiyajin,te ayudare a que consigas una Transformación que esta fuera de tu imaginación-Responde Zamasu**

 **-¿Una transformación más poderosa que un Súper Saiyajin Legendario?-Pregunto Broly**

 **-Así es,te enseñare a transformarte en Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul Legendario-Dijo Zamasu**

 **-Es posible alcanzar tal nivel-Dice Broly muy sorprendido**

 **-Serás imparable amigo,y Tú y Yo dominaremos a todos Los Universos existentes-Afirmo Zamasu**

 **-Enséñame esa transformación cuanto antes-Dijo desesperado Broly**

 **-Tranquilo,todo a su tiempo-Dice Zamasu**

 **-Comencemos con el entrenamiento-Le dice Zamasu**

Mientras tanto en La Tierra Gokú había sido curado con una Semilla Del Ermitaño de las heridas que le había proporcionado Broly.

 **-Kakarotto,¿aún no encuentras el Ki de ese bastardo?-Le dijo Vegeta a Gokú**

 **-No Vegeta,desapareció por completo-Respondió Gokú**

 **-Maldito insecto,ya me las pagara-Dice Vegeta**

 **-Entonces Broly desapareció por un Luz extraña-Intenta aclarar el misterio Piccolo**

 **-Exacto Piccolo,desapareció-Dijo Gokú**

 **-¿Donde creen que estará?-Pregunto Gohan**

 **-No se me ocurre nada,estoy con la mente en blanco-Responde Gokú**

 **-Pronto aparecerá,ahí que esperarlo-Dijo Vegeta a los tres Guerreros**

 **-Eso espero-Le dijo Gokú contestándole a Vegeta**

 **-¿Y Gohan como te fue con Whiss?-Le pregunto Piccolo a su Joven aprendiz**

 **-Muy bien,ya eh podido transformarme en Super Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul-Le respondió Vegeta**

 **-Eso es genial Gohan-Le dice Gokú muy emocionado**

 **-Ahora,solo debo controlar dicho poder para poder controlarlo al 100 %-Aclara Gohan**

 **-Espero que ahora no vuelvas a dejar los entrenamientos-Le dijo Vegeta a Gohan mirándolo serio**

 **-Vegeta déjalo en paz-Dijo Gokú en tono de risa**

Vegeta solo se dio media vuelta y observo El Cielo.

Más tarde Zamasu ya había completado un ritual y le pide a Broly que comience a liberar todo se Ki.

Broly comienza a liberar todo su Ki y después de un rato logra convertirse en

Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul,Zamasu solo puso una sonrisa malvada mientras se acercaba a Broly.


	4. BROLY SUPER SAIYAJIN DIOS AZUL

SAGA BROLY:

BROLY SUPER SAIYAJIN DIOS AZUL LEGENDARIO:

Después de que Broly alcanzara la transformación del

Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul pasaron varios meses y Zamasu le había enseñado por completo todo el poder de dicha transformación y Broly había superado a un

Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul y Fase 2 alcanzando el poder ilimitado del

Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul Legendario.

Días más tarde en La Tierra Gokú se encontraba entrenando junto a sus dos Hijos cuando El Cielo de repente se obscurece y un rayo cae sobre la casa de Gokú y su familia destruyéndola por completo (Gokú salvo a Milk justo a tiempo).

De repente aparece Broly transformado en Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul Legendario,

dejando sin palabras a Goku,Gohan y Goten.

 **-Llego la hora de Mi Venganza Malditos Humanos Saiyajin-Dijo Broly gritando**

 **-Goten,ve rápido a La Corporación Cápsula y avísale a Vegeta de lo que esta sucediendo-Le dijo Gokú a su Hijo menor**

 **-Si,iré enseguida-Respondió Goten**

 **-Gohan usemos todo nuestro poder,no imagine que Broly alcanzara**

 **El Súper Saiyajin Dios-Le Dice Gokú a un Gohan lista para luchar**

 **-Adelante Papá-Dijo Gohan**

En ese momento Gokú y Gohan se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul y comenzaron a combatir contra un Broly muy poderoso,Goten aprovecho el momento y se fue rápido a La Corporación Cápsula.

Gokú y Gohan atacaron a Broly de frente,dándole un puñetazo en el rostro pero este no sintió absolutamente nada y tomo del rostro a ambos y los lanza contra una montaña,luego Gohan utilizo un poderoso Súper Kame-Hame-Ha pero Broly lo contra resto con unas Bolas de Energía,Gokú intento tomarlo por Sorpresa pero Broly esquivo su golpe y tomo a Gokú del Cuello.

 **-¡PAPÁÁÁ!-Grito Gohan yendo ayudar a su Padre**

Broly soltó a Gokú lanzándolo contra Gohan pero este logra atrapar a su Padre,Broly rápidamente ataca a ambos lanzándolos muy fuertemente contra el suelo.

 **-Maldita sea,este desgraciado incremento mucho sus poderes-Dijo Gohan algo herido**

 **-Ahí que seguir distrayéndolo hasta que logre llegar Vegeta-Le respondió Gokú**

 **-Llego su hora Saiyajines-Dice Broly**

Broly se disponía a matar a Gokú y Gohan con su ataque definitivo pero un ataque sorpresa tumba a Broly.

 **-¿Quien es?-Dijo Gohan mirando hacia todas partes**

 **-Veo que están en aprietos-Dijo un Joven de cabello negro y con un pañuelo naranja**

 **-¿Androide Número 17?-Dijo Gokú con una cara de sorprendido**

 **-El mismo,y en persona-Respondió El Androide 17 en tono engreído**

 **-¿Que haces aquí?-Le pregunto Gohan**

 **-Pues sentí un poderoso Ki y vine a ver que pasaba-Respondió 17**

 **-Ese sujeto es muy poderoso,te llevaras una sorpresa cuando luches contra Él-Le dijo Gokú**

 **-Puedo sentir su gran Poder-Dice El Androide 17**

Enseguida El Androide 17 va con todas sus fuerzas atacar a Broly pero este sin nada de esfuerzo esquiva su ataque y lo golpea muy fuerte y lo toma por el cabello.

 **-No necesito gastar mi tiempo con una basura como Tú-Le dijo Broly**

 **-Suéltame Moustro-Respondé El Androide 17**

 **-Enseguida acabare con tu vida y dejaras de sufrir-Dijo Broly**

Rápidamente Broly se disponía asesinar al Androide 17 cuando Vegeta interviene dándole una patada en la cara,apartándolo del Androide.

 **-Veo que llegue justo a tiempo-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa en su cara**

 **-¡Vegeta!-Dijeron Gokú y Gohan**

 **-No te metas en esto Androide,y tampoco ustedes,yo acabare con este Maldito insecto-Les dijo Vegeta transformándose en Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul y listo para comenzar el combate.**


	5. EL PODER SIN LIMITES DE BROLY

SAGA BROLY:

EL PODER SIN LIMITES DE BROLY:

Vegeta estaba listo para combatir contra Broly en su máxima Transformación pero Gokú le advierte a Vegeta que Él solo no podrá,Vegeta le dice a Gokú que se calle y sin hacerle caso a Gokú se lanza al ataque.

Vegeta comienza a opacar a Broly con múltiples Golpes,pero Broly solo estaba probando el poder de Vegeta y al darse cuenta que era muy superior,Tomo a Vegeta de sus brazos y le dio un fuerte rodillazo dejándolo sin aliento seguido de una fuerte patada en el rostro lanzándolo donde estaba Goku,Gohan y El Androide 17.

 **-Vegeta te advertí que Broly es ahora muy poderoso-Le dijo Gokú regañando a Vegeta**

 **-Cállate Kakarotto,no necesito tu consentimiento-Le responde Vegeta furioso**

 **-Ahí que idear un plan de ataque Vegeta-Dijo Gokú**

 **-Yo seré el señuelo para distraer a esa Bestia-Dice Gohan**

 **-Vegeta,Numero 17,nosotros atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos a Broly-Les dijo Gokú**

 **-Bien-Responde El Androide 17**

 **-Ataquemos a ese insecto-Dice Vegeta**

 **-Adelante,vamos-Dijo Gohan**

Rápidamente Gohan vuela hasta donde estaba Broly y comienza a distraerlo.

 **-Maldito moustro,déjanos en paz-Le dice Gohan a Broly**

 **-¿En Paz?,Define "Paz"-Respondió Broly riendo**

 **-No te vas a salir con la tuya,acabaremos contigo de una o otra forma-Le dice con mucha certeza Gohan**

 **-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?,Soy invencible-Respondió Broly observando a Gohan**

 **-Eso ya lo veremos-Dijo Gohan agachándose para abrir paso a Gokú,Vegeta y**

 **El Androide 17 quienes atacaron con todos sus poderes**

 **-Es lo mejor que tienen-Dijo Broly mientras el humo se expandía**

 **-¡Que!,imposible-Dice Vegeta con un rostro paralizado**

 **-No puede ser,usamos todas nuestras mejores técnicas-Dijo Numero 17**

 **-Es un demonio,nada lo detiene-Les dice Gohan a sus amigos**

 **-Creo que si ahí una forma-Dice Gokú**

 **-¿Cual?-Pregunto Vegeta**

 **-Volveré a usar El Kaio-Ken fusionado pero esta vez con**

 **El Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul-Afirmo Gokú**

 **-Papá es una apuesta arriesgada-Le dijo Gohan**

 **-Lo sé,pero es la única alternativa para poder intentar vencer a Broly-Le contesta Gokú**

 **-¿Cuanto más me tendrán esperando?,acaso ya se dieron por vencidos-Les dice Broly**

 **-Chicos necesito que me den su energía para poder derrotar a Broly-Les dice Gokú a Vegeta,Gohan y El Androide 17**

Gohan y El Androide 17 le dan su energía a Gokú y Vegeta de mala gana hace lo mismo.

Enseguida y sin dudarlo Gokú fusiona El Kaio-Ken x10 con

El Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul,obteniendo un increíble poder.

 **-Prometo que no perderé y gracias por su ayuda-Les dice Gokú**

 **-De nada,Papá haz todo lo posible para derrotarlo-Le ordena Gohan a Su Padre**

 **-Lo haŕe-Respondé Gokú elevándose a dónde estaba Broly**

 **-Veo que haz elevado mucho tu poder Kakarotto-Le dice Broly a Gokú**

 **-Esta vez,no te será tan fácil derrotarme-Le aclara Gokú**

En ese momento ambos contrincantes se lanzan al ataque.


	6. HORA DE LUCHAR CON TODO GOKÚ

SAGA BROLY:

HORA DE LUCHAR CON TODO GOKÚ,"EL SUPER ATAQUE DE BROLY":

Gokú Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul fusionado con El Kaio-Ken x10 comienza una batalla desesperante contra Broly Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul Legendario.

Ambos rivales comienzan a intercambiar muchísimos golpes y ataques de Ki,

Gokú logra golpear a Broly y comienza a causarle daño con cada golpe,pero

El Guerrero Maligno sujeta a Gokú y comienza a darle múltiples golpes por todo el cuerpo.

 **-Maldición,ni con El Kaio-Ken x10 logre sobrepasarlo-Se decía Gokú a si mismo**

 **-Jajaja-Decia Broly**

Broly con una gran velocidad aparece frente a Gokú y con una bola de energía manda lejos a Gokú,Este ultimo logra recuperarse rápido y comienza a golpear a Broly.

Ambos Guerreros intercambiaban todo tipo de golpes hasta que Gokú comenzó a tener ventaja en la pelea y comienza atacar a Broly con todo lo que tenia causándole un gran daño,Broly intentaba protegerse de los ataques de Gokú pero no podía.

 **-Acaso es una broma,como puedes ser más fuerte que Yo-Le dijo Broly a Kakarotto**

 **-Eso es por que entrene siempre-Respondió Gokú**

 **-Un insecto como Tú no podrá Vencerme-Le dice Broly**

 **-Eso solo lo sabremos Luchando-Responde Gokú**

Rápido y sin que se diera cuenta Goḱu le lanza un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha lanzando muy lejos a Broly,Gokú simplemente lo siguió y Vegeta fue tras ellos.

 **-Como puede estar ganándome ese Saiyajin de clase baja-Se decía Broly**

 **-Me las pagara-Dijo Broly explotando por completo el lago donde había caído**

Broly ve rápidamente atacar a Gokú pero este esquiva el golpe y le proporciona n fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que Broly se arrodillara-

 **-Ma...Maldito!-Dijo Broly casi sin poder respirar**

 **-Es tu fin Broly-Le dijo Gokú**

En ese momento Broly le lanza una ráfaga de Ki a Gokú distrayéndolo y logra elevarse en el Aire,y comienza a acumular todo su Ki.

 **-Será tu fin Kakarotto-Dijo gritando Broly**

Broly se preparo y le lanzo a Gokú y La Tierra su ataque más poderoso.

 **-Oh no-Grito Gokú**

Sin más remedio Gokú utilizo su Súper Kame-Hame-Ha más poderoso y apenas logra desviar El Súper Ataque de Broly.

Por a ver usado su técnica más poderosa Gokú pierde El Kaio-Ken x10 y la Transformación del Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul,volviendo al Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul.


	7. LA FUSIÓN DE DOS SAIYAJIN DIOS

SAGA BROLY:

LA FUSIÓN DE DOS SAIYAJIN DIOS:

Después de a ver intentado vencer a Broly con su Kaio-Ken x10 fusionado con el

Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul,Gokú pierde dicha transformación quedando transformado en Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul.

 **-¡No ahí nadie en este mundo que puedo vencerme!-Grito Broly**

 **-Ya no sé que hacer,se me acabaron las ideas-Dijo Gokú**

 **-Llego la hora de tu muerte Kakarotto-Le dijo Broly yendo atacar a Gokú**

Broly comenzó a golpear a Gokú con toda su furia,dejándolo cada vez más débil.

Gokú intentaba esquivar sus ataques pero era inútil,Broly era demasiado rápido para Él,Vegeta llego a la zona de batalla y le dijo a Gokú que ahí una forma de derrotar a Broly aunque no le agrade mucho la idea,Gokú utiliza el Taiyoken dejando cegado a Broly por unos segundos.

 **-Vegeta,¿cual es tu idea?-Le pregunto Gokú**

 **-Haremos la Fusión Kakarotto-Respondé Vegeta**

 **-¿La Fusión?-Dice Gokú**

 **-Si,haremos la Fusión como Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul y con eso estoy seguro que venceremos al Súper Saiyajin Legendario-Le dice Vegeta**

 **-Es un buen Plan,pero Broly no nos dejara hacerla-Le dijo Gokú a Vegeta**

 **-Gohan,Androide 17 necesitamos que distraigan a Broly para que podamos hacer la Fusión con Kakarotto-Les dice Vegeta a ambos Guerreros**

 **-Esta bien,lo distraeremos para que logren derrotar a ese Moustro con la Fusión-Dice Gohan**

 **-Ya que,yo también ayudare-Dijo El Androide 17**

 **En ese momento Gohan y C-17 fueron rápidamente atacar a Broly para ganar tiempo y así Gokú y Vegeta pudieran Fusionarse.**

 **-Rápido Kakarotto,igualemos nuestro Ki y hagamos la Fusión de una vez-Le dice Vegeta**

 **-Perfecto Vegeta-Dijo Gokú**

Mientras tanto Broly con su inmenso poder ataco a Gohan y El Androide 17 seguido de una Súper Bola de Energía dejando a ambos combatientes fuera de combate.

En ese instante un Resplandor brilla desde una Montaña cercana y surge un Poderoso Guerrero Transformado en Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul.

-¿Quien diablos eres Tú?-Dijo Broly reculando hacia atrás

 **-No soy ni Gokú ni Vegeta,Soy el que acabara con Tu miserable Vida Maldito-Respondió El Poderoso Gogetta**

 **-Tu eres la Fusión de Kakarotto y Vegeta-Dijo Broly**

 **-Exacto-Respondió Gogetta**

Enseguida el poderoso Gogetta se lanza al ataque y comienza a propinarle muchos golpes a Broly dejándolo lastimado,Broly intenta defenderse pero es inútil,Gogetta le lanza un Súper Kame-Hame-Ha dejando aún peor a Broly.

Paso un largo rato y Gogetta solamente jugaba con Broly y no acababa con su Vida,justo en el momento en el que Gogetta iba a matar a Broly,la Fusión de deshace dejando a Gokú y Vegeta desprotegidos,perdiendo su transformación como

Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul.


	8. EL FINAL DE BROLY

SAGA BROLY:

BROLY CONTRA GOKÚ Y VEGETA,"EL FINAL DE BROLY":

Después de a ver tenido la oportunidad de derrotar a Broly con la Fusión y haberla desperdiciado,Gokú y Vegeta estaban contra las cuerdas y sin poder Transformarse en Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul ni en Súper Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul para intentar hacerle frente al poder abrumador de Broly en Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul Legendario.

 **-Kakarotto,¿que haremos?-Le Dijo Vegeta a Gokú**

 **-No me mires ami,lo hubiéramos derrotado con la Fusión-Dice Gokú**

 **-Maldición,lo hubiéramos derrotado en vez de estar jugando-Dijo Vegeta**

 **-Estamos acabados,no nos queda nada de energía-Dice Gokú**

En ese momento un Guerrero iluminado por una Luz muy brillante aparece en escena.

 **-¿Quien es?-Pregunta Gohan muy mal herido y casi sin poder levantarse**

 **-¡HIT!-Grito Gokú**

 **-¿Que?-Dice Vegeta sorprendido**

 **-Otro insecto ah venido a que lo mate-Dijo Broly**

 **-El único que dejara de existir eres tu gusano-Respondió Hit**

 **-Eso lo veremos-Dijo Broly**

Muy rápido y sin darle chanceé de atacar Hit comienza a golpear a Broly con todo lo que tenia y comienza a causarle daño,pero Broly logra recuperarse a tiempo y comienza a tomar ventaja en la lucha dándole múltiples golpes y ataques a Hit,quien queda algo confundido y es ahí donde Broly aprovecha y le lanza su ataque Final pero Hit lo contra resta con una de sus poderosas técnicas.

 **-No lo haces mal basura-Le dijo Broly a Hit**

 **-Tu tampoco Moustro-Respondió Hit**

 **-Es impresionante,con la ayuda de Hit podremos ganarle a Broly-Dijo Gokú**

 **-Ahí que atacar por sorpresa Kakarotto-Le dice Vegeta**

 **-Transformemonos en Súper Saiyajin 2 y esperemos una oportunidad-Le dijo Gokú**

 **-Adelante Kakarotto-Dice Vegeta**

Mientras tanto Hit seguía combatiendo a Broly pero Hit estaba perdiendo su energía poco a poco y Broly seguía incrementando su incomparable Poder.

 **-Hit,Hit,¿me escuchas?-Le dijo Gokú telepaticamente a Hit**

 **-¿Gokú?,si te escucho-Respondió Hit**

 **-Debes distraer todo lo que puedas a Broly,Yo y Vegeta le lanzaremos un**

 **Súper Kame-Hame-Ha y lanzaremos a Broly al espacio-Le dice Gokú**

 **-¿Crees que funcione?,¿están muy débiles?-Responde Hit**

 **-Creo que si funcionara,ahí que intentarlo-Dijo Gokú**

 **-Esta bien,lo voy a distraer todo lo que pueda-Dice Hit**

Enseguida Hit comienza a distraer a Broly con insultos y burlas,haciendo que Broly se enfurezca y suelte un poco de su energía,destruyendo todo lo cercano.

 **-¡AHORAAA!-Grito Gokú lanzando un Súper Kame-Hame-Ha junto con Vegeta**

 **-Con eso no me detendrán-Dijo Broly**

 **-Maldición-Dice Vegeta**

Gohan también se unió a la batalla transformándose en Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul lanzando un Súper Kame-Hame-Ha junto con Su Padre y Vegeta,pero tampoco era suficiente,a la lucha también se une El Androide 17 lanzando su ataque más potente a Broly y a Él se une Hit que también usa una de sus ataques más fuerte contra Broly.

Gokú,Vegeta,Gohan,C-17 y Hit se encontraban luchando contra el Súper poder de Broly,pero no era suficiente para derrotar al Guerrero Legendario.

 **-Ríndanse,nunca podrán vencerme-Grito Broly riéndose**

 **Justo en ese momento un ataque sorpresa atraviesa el pecho de Broly y lo deja mal herido y desestabilizado.**

 **-¿Quien fue?-Dijo Broly escupiendo sangre**

 **-El Gran Piccolo-Dijo Piccolo apareciendo en escena**

 **-Maldito gusano verde-Dijo Broly perdiendo poco a poco se energía**

 **-Te descuidaste y lo pagaras con tu vida-Le dijo Piccolo a Broly**

 **-No puede ser verdad-Dijo un muy mal herido Broly**

En ese momento Piccolo se une a los Guerreros y le lanza un Masenko a Broly y juntos Todos logran llevar al Guerrero al Espacio y logran lanzarlo al Sol.

 **-¡NOOOOOOO!-Grito Broly quemándose por completo por El Sol y desapareciendo**

Los Guerreros Z,fueron curados por las semillas del ermitaño que trajo Piccolo y al final Gokú le agradeció a Hit por venir ayudarlo,Hit le aclara a Gokú que sintió el poderoso Ki de Broly desde su Universo,luego de eso Hit se despide y se va.

Los demás regresaron a sus Hogares y luego Gokú Busco las Esferas Del Dragón y restauro todo lo que fue destruido por Broly.


End file.
